noire76fandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Beaut-Squad
Pretty Cure Beaut-Squad is a Noire76 fanseries. The 13th overall and the fourth of the second generation. This series had a theme of Fashion, Fashion Police (especially from the leader, Cure Beautiful), Beauty, and Style. Plot The land of Bellavue is under attack by the Ugly Ones, led by Grimmlord Gordon, who intends to replace the beauty in the universe with ugly. Grimmlord wants the Beauty Gems and use them to activate the Ugly Machine that, when activated and has enough gems, turns the whole universe into ugly, sad, hateful place, where no one has any sense of style, grace or compassion. Four girls named Milani, Leona, Stephanie, and Alexandra who have already joined the Pretty Cure Beaut-Squad, look for their leader-to-be, who is a cute, kindhearted girl who wants everyone to be well dressed and have a heart of gold. They saw a tall, cute, gentle girl named Janelle and they convinced her to become the leader of the Pretty Cure, even though Janelle was scared to fight, but over time, she over comes that fear and becomes one of the greatest Pretty Cures of all time Characters Pretty Cure Beaut-Squad [[Janelle Chanel|'Janelle "Coco" Chanel Conway']] / Cure Beautiful Intro: Looking beautiful and well dressed like Chanel, Cure Beautiful! Attack: L'Arôme Noir Item: Allure Parfum, Saumur Rod Janelle is 12 years old and became the leader of the Beaut-Squad when she joined. She was born in Saumur, Western France, and she recently moved to Ryuukoushi. She is a gentle girl, tall and beautiful. She comes from a wealthy family of Chanel store owners in France, and at first she didn't care for fashion, but after her father passed, she wanted to continue his legacy in selling clothes "to the make the world a little bit more fashionable". In civilian form, she has black bob hair and dark brown eyes. As Cure Beautiful, her hair lengthens but no color change, and her eyes become blue. Her alter-ego is Cure Beautiful, and her theme color is Black with White and Blue as sub theme colors. [[Milani Armani|'Milani Armani']] / Cure Bellisimo Intro: Looking beautiful and well dressed like Armani, Cure Bellisimo! Attack: Milani Crusade Item: Acqua di Gioia, Milani Rod Milani is also 12 years old, and one of the first members of the Pretty Cure Beaut-Squad. She was born in Milan, Italy but has lived in Ryuukoushi for most of her life. She quickly became friends with Leona, Stephanie and Alexandra. Milani is very practical and down to earth, and she can use her impressive thinking skills to get out of problems. She was the "de facto" leader before they made Janelle one. She dreamed of being a fashion designer like Giorgio Armani when she went to a fashion show in Italy. She is a fan of Inter Milan, and watches their games often. In civilian form, she has dark blue bob hair and green eyes. As Cure Bellisimo, her hair lengthens but no color change, and her eyes become green and blue. Her alter-ego is Cure Bellisimo, and her theme color is Blue with Green-White-Red as sub theme colors. Leona Burberry / Cure Knight Stephanie Dior / Cure Amour Alexandra MacQueenie / Cure Queen Bellavue Princess Josephine "Joss" Lipgloss The princess of Bellavue and the daughter of Nikita Gordon aka "Grimmlord". Ugly Ones Nikita "Grimmlord" Gordon / King Joseph Lipgloss Princess Joss's father who was corrupted by the Unfashionable Magic and turned into Nikita "Grimmlord" Gordon. Items Beauty Gems Locations Ryuukoushi (Fashion City) Bellavue